SONG BOOK: For the memory of my beloved
by hayella
Summary: Shane Gray here, do you love Mitchie Torres? I love MITCHIE TORRES!If you’re girl, she’s friendly. If you’re guy, don’t even think about it! I love Mitchie Torres! So now, anyone knows a shortcut to heaven? Because that’s the way for me to find her.
1. Shane Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Thanks to God, I own my imagination though. And honestly, this is supposed to be an original but I believe the Camp Rockers will fit the characters really well so it turned out to be a fanfic. Enjoy!

**SONG BOOK**

Summary: Shane Gray here, do you love Mitchie Torres? If you're girl, she's friendly. If you're guy, don't even think about it! I love Mitchie Torres! So now, anyone knows a shortcut to heaven? Because that's the way for me to find her.

It all started in Camp Rock. But before that, I somewhat had a special connection with this cyber pal of mine. Her code is Msongbook_347. I use Sjerk_101. Wanna know why? Well, a few years after I joined my first Camp Rock, I met this little girl. She's like a childhood friend in New Jersey. It's before Connect 3 performed live for the first time so we really were not that famous back then. I met her in a hospital when I got this very rare sickness. Just kidding, I broke my arm and leg because of craziness. Hey, who can blame a seven year old boy who loves playing Peter Pan and jumping from bed to bed? But I got injured when I jumped from the window to our backyard. I was playing Peter and I was about to fight Hook which happened to be played by our dog. So there, I was in a private room and was rarely visited by friends. One day this girl got lost and found her way to my room. I was really annoyed by the hospital ambiance and I managed to use my anger on her. Instead, she didn't even get scared. She yelled at me and called me a jerk. Can you believe that? I can, because before I was just Shane. We got to know each other and yes, we both love music. But she was just there because her mom was working as the cook. When her mom earned enough so with her dad, they planned to start their own business. And yes, she had to leave. Before we parted, we promised each other that one day when I was already freed, we will compose a duet song and sing it together, live, in front of so many people. That was the promise we never forgot. But kids huh, we never actually thought of how in the world can we even know where each other was after saying bye. From then on, I focused on my life, career, and music. Somehow, I met three girls who called me jerk and made me feel like I was just a person, one who needs to treat people humanly. The first was the little girl, then Msongbook_347, and lastly Mitchie. She's a camper like me before. The only reason I went there for the second time was because I acted like a real jerk and Jase and Nate (my bandmates) thought that me going there will bring back the old me. Blessedly, it did. I met Mitchie. You know what surprised me though? All three of them happen to be just one girl. Her name is Mitchie Torres – the only girl (except for family of course) I'm allowed to say I love you, the girl I'm desperately trying to reach right now.

**A/N: Readers – thanks for reading! So what do you think? Would you like to help Shane reach her by letting me continue this? Shall I? Do you think you'll still want to read more?**


	2. Msongbook347

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I can use CR as shortcut but if I do it's like it's a different thing. You know what I mean? Enough of talks, here goes chap one. ENJOY!

**SONG BOOK**

**Page One: Msongbook_347**

Sjerk_101 here. We were having e-mails and chats. I and Msongbook_347, the one I used to refer as mystery girl who was a very good conversationalist. She's a net writer and a real life song writer. We chatted about a lot of things, sometimes even secrets like special talents, hobbies, crushes, worries and things. But that was only because we both never believed we'll actually meet.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"What will you feel if for instance, you'll portray a role in a film then someone made you read a fanfic of that film so you did just that. Then you discovered it's … let's just say even more romantic than the original? Won't you feel a little unwell like imagining things like you being forced to do that super romance? I mean, won't you find it creepy?" I asked the only girl I felt comfortable to talk (more like chat) to before Camp Rock. She's like my morning and night angel since I can't e-mail/text her in days. She has school. I have work, Shane Gray work.

"Straight to the point, it's embarrassing for the actor right?" She got my point instantly. She's a writer after all. And yes, one reason why it made me wonder why she doesn't believe in things. Writers use their imaginations and she should believe what she thinks. But instead, she doesn't keep her hopes for real life fairy tales. She's a closed book of my reality but an open book in my day dreams. Her songs were voicing out her beliefs which were contrary to what she's forcing herself to believe. I haven't heard any of them before but I sure know the lyrics since I forced her to send their copies to me (at least some). Msongbook_347 guessed the truth barely. She believed it's because I was just curious. I brought this topic up because I was made male protagonist in a film and Jase and Nate made me read some fanfics which seem to made them laugh hardly. She also writes fanfics. And yes, that includes without her knowing the role I portrayed as Joe Jonas.

"Exactly."

"But you know, it's not like the actor even has time to read those fanfics that were made by the fans. And to be realistic, even if they want it to be read by him, let's face reality. Mark my word. It's impossible. It doesn't happen in real life." Maybe for her, but I was definite it's POSSIBLE. I just read and was still holding the printed copy by the time we were chatting. Not that I was interested. The site was given by a fan to Nate and well, that explained it. He was literally making fan scrap books and he needed copiesssssssss of their works.

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"Then why do they still write?"

"Maybe for fun and to ease obsession with the film or the pairing they adore." I asked myself if she's one of those writers she mentioned.

"What about you, is there a specific reason why you write about Joe Jonas/Shane Gray?" She doesn't know I'm Shane Gray. She knows I'm Shane. but not Shane Gray. Nevermind, she calls me jerk after all.

"Well...there is."

"And what is it?" I was dying to know.

Unfortunately she was interrupted.

"Alarm clock ringing - SCHOOL TIME! Bye jerk ^_^"

"Bye." Don't misunderstood my schedule. I also have work, just that I make sure I spend time treating myself like human, and not a hearthrob by name of Shane Gray. She's one girl whose able to help me on that. That's why for me, she's special.

**A/N: It won't hurt to click review. Do a good deed. Make me smile. Give me reviews!**


End file.
